A gate driver on array (GOA) circuit is manufactured using an array process of an existing thin-film transistor display device, to fabricate a scan line drive signal circuit on an array substrate, so as to achieve a driving method where scan lines are scanned line by line.
An existing GOA circuit comprises a cascade signal latch module, a gate drive signal generation module, and a gate drive signal output module. The above mentioned modules have a plurality of thin film transistors. However, because the modules of the existing GOA circuit have the plurality of thin film transistors, the GOA circuit occupies a large space. Thus, it is disadvantageous to design a corresponding liquid crystal display panel with a narrow frame.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display panel to solve the technical problem in the prior art.